


Everybody Gets A Second Chance

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finally got a second inviation to Jack's cabin. Will they go fishing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Gets A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276692) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many Thanks to my beta Amity who did a great job with this story. All remaining mistakes are mine.

After Daniel awoke, his first thought was how to tell Jack he hated fish. Of course he didn’t hate the trout à la meunière served on silver platters in a four star restaurant. Nor did he hate the three friendly fish currently paddling around his aquarium. But he really hated that kind of fish that came with fishing; the ‘-ing’ at the end spoiled all the fun for him. It wasn’t that he could not kill, but it was this goa’uld-esque, master-of-life-and-death attitude that was bothering him.

So, how did he tell Jack what he really thought about fish`-ing´, especially now that he had finally received an invitation to spend several days (and nights) together at his cabin in Minnesota?

Daniel’s still sleep-fuddled brain suddenly noticed two things: the sun was already shining high and Jack was gone from the bed. He just hoped it wasn’t to prepare the bait. Daniel groaned at the thought of the live worms stuck and wriggling on their hooks.

He had to get a grip on his feelings or he would ruin everything. He didn’t know why after all these years Jack had invited him. He prayed fervently that it wasn’t by mistake. Determinedly, he banished these thoughts into a dark corner of his mind. He was here and he intended to savour every single moment.

Even if they would continue to sleep in this rather spacious bed like old team mates - as they had done last night after arriving very late at the cabin. Even if Jack wanted nothing more than his friendship. Even if he had to watch Jack kill innocent fish.

Daniel had made up his mind. He hopped into his white canvas jeans, not bothering to put on a t-shirt because it was quite warm outside. He went in search of Jack and breakfast and found both of them on the veranda.

“Hi, Daniel!” Jack, who - due to the already warm sun - wore only jeans and a white undershirt, beamed at him and immediately poured Daniel a cup of coffee. “Sleep well?”

“Morning, Jack.” Daniel slumped in the chair opposite of Jack and took a sip. “Sorry if I’m late.” Then, without thinking further, he looked directly in Jack’s eyes and blurted out, “I hate fishing!”

“Huh?” Jack answered, a bit at a loss.

`Uh, oh, that didn’t come out well! ´, Daniel thought. He tried to explain before Jack made his own assumptions. “Eh,… yeah... what I wanted to say, … you know, with my aquarium and so on, I’m not too fond of fishing.” There, he’d said it. Expectantly, Daniel watched Jack’s reaction.

One second, Jack had wrinkled his brows, but the next moment he broke out in laughter. “Who said you have to go fishing?” he inquired.

“Well, Teal´c …”

“And Teal´c also told you to beware of giant mosquitoes eating you alive?”

“Yeah, sort of,” Daniel conceded with a little grin.

“Don’t worry, Daniel. You aren’t Teal´c.”

What was that supposed to mean? Of course he wasn’t ... unless Jack wanted to imply…

But before Daniel could form a coherent question, Jack got up from his seat. He offered Daniel a hand and Daniel took it. “What…?”

Jack pulled him a little bit closer, to arms length. “First of all, that means the mosquitoes here have quite a taste for Jaffa-blood.” Daniel felt a surge of disappointment flood through him. He somehow had hoped …

“And second …” Now, all of a sudden, Jack also looked nervous and let go of Daniel’s hand. He leaned on the railing, absent-mindedly peeling off the paint with one finger.

He couldn’t tell Daniel how he had felt this last year without him, could he? He couldn’t tell him that he had sworn to every god and goddess he knew – and thanks to Daniel he knew quite a few of them – that he would admit his feelings if Daniel returned from the land of the fireflies. 

“And second?” Daniel prompted gently when Jack didn’t continue, and instead looked out over the water. He advanced one step and now stood now directly beside Jack, his fingers only an inch or two from the other man’s.

“Second?”

“Another reason why I’m not Teal´c,” Daniel reminded him softly. He couldn’t read Jack’s expression and he began to worry when his face became more and more melancholy.

Daniel, being Daniel, felt his old insecurities return and immediately searched his mind for a reason. He came up with only one possible explanation. “No, you’re right. I’m not Teal´c. Teal´c would never have lied to you by sending a fake fax. I’m sorry Jack, but … I wanted to come with you so much.” Daniel started to turn back to the breakfast-table but Jack’s arm stopped him.

“You did what?” Jack asked incredulously, only paying attention to the first part of Daniel’s outburst.

Daniel sensed the warmth of Jack’s hand on his arm but it was gripping him for all the wrong reasons. Resignedly, he answered, “The last time you invited me to your cabin I had just been released from surgery and couldn’t go with you. And this time I had been scheduled for a lecture in Boston. After debating for about five minutes with my conscience, I sent myself the fax I showed you later, that said the lecture had been cancelled. Therefore …” He didn’t finish his sentence and shrugged his shoulders dejectedly.

“Dr. Jackson! You are a very devious man!”

Too absorbed in his own dark thoughts, Daniel didn’t hear the admiring tone of Jack’s words, only the words themselves. So he was very surprised when he suddenly felt Jack’s hands on his waist.

“You mean you really prefer my company to that of a, say, five thousand year old mummy?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

“Mummy?” Daniel repeated dumbly, his brain quite distracted. The only thing he could focus on in this moment was the placement of Jack’s hands. Hands that now travelled over his naked back to return, via his arms, to his waist.

“You know, the guys in the trendy white cotton robes,” Jack teased. His fingers played with the waistband of Daniel’s trousers, slowly pulling them down to reveal the top of Daniel’s gorgeous ass.

Daniel’s mind was in turmoil. His only coherent thought was, `Finally!´ He took a deep breath, leaned forward and asked directly against Jack’s neck something he never thought he would say. “Who cares about mummies?” In fact, mummies or fish, nothing really interested him in this moment except Jack’s apparent reason for inviting him.

He had sensed that Jack’s behaviour towards him had changed slightly after he came back, but he had subscribed it to his own new, more mature attitude towards life. The realization that Jack finally felt more for him than friendship made him light-headed. And audacious. His fingers found the zipper of Jack’s jeans and began to slide it down slowly. He pulled the edges of the jeans apart, his thumbs caressing Jack through his underwear.

Jack sighed contently. He felt the stubble of Daniel’s beard and the warm breath on his neck and revelled in this intimate feeling. Then he whispered, “You wanted to come to the cabin so badly that you faked a fax?”

“Jack, I’m not proud of it. So please, can we forget it?” Daniel complained and nibbled on Jack’s earlobe to distract him.

Jack, who was sure now that this trip to the cabin would fulfil all his expectations, took his time to tease Daniel a bit more. “It’s important stuff, Daniel. I’m not sure we can just forget it.”

“Jaaack!”

Jack grinned, then decided to let Daniel off the hook. “Don’t worry. I didn’t know anything about your lecture. I didn’t get the first fax.”

“You didn’t?” Daniel thought about that for a moment then he asked enthusiastically, “So you really wanted to invite me?”

“Everybody gets a second chance,” Jack replied with a velvet voice and kissed his archaeologist.

Their first kiss wasn’t tentative at all. Daniel immediately started making little groaning noises in his throat that fuelled Jack’s desire. Daniel’s tongue slipped into his mouth and showed him how desperate he was. Jack pulled him closer and for a very long moment they didn’t feel the sun on their bodies didn’t feel the soft breeze coming from the water and didn’t feel the mosquito bites.

When they reluctantly broke the kiss Jack whispered, “You keep this up and you won’t have to do any fishing.”

Daniel held’ him tight in his arms and replied, laughing, “Well, how about we go inside and I show you how motivated I am?”

“Lead the way, Daniel, lead the way!”

Jack would wait until later to tell him there were no fish in the pond.

 

 

\------------The End----------

 

Antares, July 2005

**Author's Note:**

> This story is reply to a Flashfic Challenge, based on the manip "Sunrise" by Nicci

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276692) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)




End file.
